Trixie
Trixie is a unicorn pony and traveling magician who is featured as the main antagonist of Boast Busters and Magic Duel, makes background appearances in Bridle Gossip, The Return of Harmony Part 1, and Micro-Series Issue #3, appears as a minor supporting character in Friendship is Magic Issue #8, and also appears as an antagonist in the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. She tends to speak in the third person and refers to herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie" and "The Great and Apologetic Trixie" (at the end of Magic Duel). Trixie visits Ponyville with her one-mare show, in which she shows off, extremely exaggerates, and boasts about her abilities. The name Trixie is a diminutive form of Beatrix. She is called Trixie Lulamoon. ' Personality' Trixie first appears in Boast Busters, where she assumes a very theatrical personality and speaks dramatically in the third person, posing and setting off fireworks to complete the full effect. Trixie's firework displayTwilight's positive, helpful, and humble attitude is contrasted by Trixie's over-the-top boasting. Trixie claims to have saved Hoofington from an attack by an ursa major. However, when confronted by an ursa minor, she admits that her tale was fabricated and that even the ursa minor was an opponent far too powerful for her to contain. This is the only point in the episode where she drops her "Great and Powerful Trixie" persona and speaks in the first person. Despite this brief display of honesty and fear, her frequent showboating alienates the other ponies and classifies her as an antagonist of the series. In her return episode, Magic Duel, her magic is augmented by the Alicorn Amulet, and she uses this power to take revenge on Twilight by cheating in a magic duel, banishing her from Ponyville, and subsequently setting herself up as the leader of the town. She shows no qualms about using innocent ponies (Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Snips and Snails) to prove her power, nor does she seem to care when a spell nearly takes out another (Shoeshine). Through the episode, she has Mayor Mare trapped in a cage, forces other ponies to do manual labor for her, and claims to not "trust wheels." She was also easily manipulated by Twilight Sparkle into a rematch duel so she could prove that she was still better, this was what lead to her downfall. However, upon removal of the Amulet, and the loss of her power, unlike her last visit, she accepts her defeat against Twilight and meekly seeks forgiveness from Twilight over how she treated her and her friends. At the end of the episode, she once again drops her persona and speaks in the first person, but only for a few seconds before she refers to herself as the "Great and Apologetic Trixie". History Boast Busters In Boast Busters, Trixie arrives in Ponyville, having been rumored to be "the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria". At her show, Trixie boasts constantly about her great magical abilities. She claims to have vanquished an ursa major, an enormous celestial bear-like creature that normally could never be defeated by just one pony. Only two ponies, Snips and Snails, openly believe Trixie's claims and proclaim her as the most magical and talented pony ever. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack take Trixie's challenge to see who is better, only to be humiliated one by one. Twilight Sparkle, who fears that she might lose her friends if she shows off her magic like Trixie, doesn't accept the challenge and runs off. Trixie then proclaims herself victorious, and ends her show. After the show, Snips and Snails follow Trixie, fawning over her and asking to hear more of her stories until Trixie herself tires of it, and sends them away. Snips refers to her as "The G and PT", shortening her title. After the show, Snips and Snails follow Trixie, fawning over her and asking to hear more of her stories until Trixie herself tires of it, and sends them away. Snips refers to her as "The G and PT", shortening her title. Trixie scared and in shock.Spike witnesses Snips' and Snails' behavior and is far more skeptical of Trixie's claims, telling them that they should not believe her until she demonstrates a comparable feat in front of them. This leads the pair to seek out an ursa themselves in the Everfree Forest. They draw the ursa minor into Ponyville, believing it to be an ursa major, and ask Trixie to use her magic tricks to defeat it. Her stage magic proves useless, and she admits that she can't defeat an ursa major and never has, and that she fabricated the whole story to make herself look better. This confession is the only time she uses the first person perspective. Twilight then uses her magic to soothe the ursa minor to sleep and gives it a "bottle" of milk constructed from the water tower before sending it back to its cave in the forest. Trixie is surprised to find out that the monster they faced was actually an ursa minor, the baby version of an ursa major, who was only cranky after being woken up by Snips and Snails. After the explanation, however, Trixie resumes her arrogance, saying that Twilight will never have the same power as her, and once again proclaims herself "Great and Powerful." Trixie then uses a smokescreen to poorly conceal her exit from town. After it dissipates, she is seen galloping out of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash starts after Trixie, but Twilight stops her, certain that Trixie will someday learn her lesson about bragging on her own. Category:Ponies Category:Other Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Frenemies Category:My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic characters Category:Characters